Oftentimes, using an electronic device having a traditional display in a setting with natural light is difficult due to unwanted glare on the display, which makes the display difficult to see. Prior attempts to decrease the unwanted glare on electronic devices, such as laptops and computer monitors, include contraptions designed to fit around a display leaving some amount of opening for viewing of the display. For example, the device providing privacy and shade for a display described in U.S. Published patent application Ser. No. 11/450,592, Publication No. US 2006/0279916, describes a box-like device that is fitted around the display and keyboard of a laptop or other electronic device. The device is designed to be attached to the electronic device, for example, by attaching either a hook or loop component to the display's housing with a corresponding loop or hook component being located on the box-like device. However, the box-like device provides for little height adjustment, and does not provide for easy transportation or added protection to the electronic device, itself.